1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for turning long members for processing without any supporting base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing (e.g., soldering) on long, bulky members are difficult as sometimes rotation of the members are required. The members that generally have non-circular outlines are lifted by lifters and then rotated by skilled workers, which is extremely inconvenient. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/887,602 filed on Jul. 3, 1997 discloses a device for turning long members, yet bulky bases are still required. The present invention is intended to provide an improved device to solve this problem.